1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital tool, and more particularly to a digital tool with a light display, which can facilitate the user observing the light from the digital tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common digital torque tool is a tool that itself can be provided to set a predetermined condition or a tool that has been inherently set with the predetermined condition before leaving the factory. When in use, once the operation torque satisfies the predetermined condition, the tool itself will emit a sound signal to warn the user, and meanwhile, the tool will be powered off to stop outputting torque.
However, as for the noisy working environment, the sound signal is frequently ignored or even not heard at all, so that using sound signal to warn the user is not effective, and using optical signal as warning signal will be more useful in various working environments.
Generally speaking, the torque tool can be provided with a pre-hole for exposition of the light-emitting surface of a LED or provided with a small area of pre-reserved transmission surface opposite the light-emitting surface of the LED. By such arrangements, when the operation torque satisfies the predetermined condition, the light from the LED can be seen. In addition, the torque tool can also be provided with two LEDs to utilize the variation of the light colors and the lighting modes of the two LEDs to show if the operation torque has satisfied the predetermined condition. Nevertheless, in such a torque tool, the light-emitting surface is small and the visible area is also small, so that once the user is located at a position opposite the LED to observe the LED, the lighting state of the LED cannot be observed directly.
Another method of arranging a LED is to form a protruding transparent surface on the handle of the tool, so that when the light from the LED light passes through the transparent surface, it will have more visible area and directions, thus facilitating the user observing the variation of the light. However, the protruding transparent surface is possibly damaged since the torque tool is improperly placed or moved or trampled by the user. Therefore, the above structure design is also not ideal.
To apply a bigger or more intensive light source is also a method for improving the viewable rate of the light. However, since the power of the power source is resultantly increased, such a light source has been used for illumination so far.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.